


If we're not friends, nor enemies, then what are we?

by immortalhubbys



Series: How season 3 should've gone [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Lucifer is pining but he is not aware of it, M/M, after 03x14, because I couldn't NOT write this after that last scene, because he has been alive for long enough to realize, because he is so used to repress them, but this is them making one step towards realizing it, pierce being confused by his feelings, that he is only gonna get hurt because everything will perish around him, they just don't realize it yet, they're in love, this is literally right after Amenadiel left, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Amenadiel's warning really took its toll on Lucifer, Lucifer doubting that Marcus was really his friend. His best solution was to ask Marcus and hope that Marcus was gonna tell the truth, and that said truth was gonna be what he wants to hear.





	If we're not friends, nor enemies, then what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I HAD to write this after that last scene because there is no heterosexual explanation for what Lucifer did. I mean, I get that he wants to piss off his Dad, but cutting off Amenadiel like that is a little too much.

“Well then, brother...”

“Yes...” Lucifer said with a slight nod.

“I guess I’ll be in your way.” Amenadiel said, Lucifer’s face falling as he heard the words, his gaze not leaving his brother’s for a single second. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, the fact that his own brother would turn against him feeling like something out of a nightmare as watched Amenadiel walk away, only turning when Amenadiel was going up the stairs.

Lucifer stared straight forward, not looking at anything in particular and just slightly clenching his fist around the bottle he held in his hand. It took him a little until he fully processed the situation, until Amenadiel’s words truly sank in. And when they did, it hurt even more than when he first heard them.

Now Amenadiel was on the other side of the barricade and there was nothing Lucifer could do. Well, there was, but Lucifer didn’t want to give in to his Dad. Not this time.

Still, he wondered if what Amenadiel said about Marcus was true. He wondered if Marcus was, indeed, only using him to get what he wanted. That though quickly replaced the sorrow caused by what happened with Amenadiel, and started to slowly occupy his whole mind until he couldn’t have it anymore.

He couldn’t even recall when he asked Marcus to come over, too deep into thought. That at least until Marcus showed up, taking Lucifer’s breath away even when he was clearly hurt.

“What is it, Lucifer?” Marcus asked from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Lucifer nervously swallowed, any bit of courage he had in him previously now was gone.

Marcus looked around, looking at the mess he, partially at least, caused. “I’m sorry for destroying your place.” He added, turning his head to look at Lucifer, who was blankly staring at Marcus.

“It’s fine, I can fix it. I can afford to fix it.” Lucifer said, shaken out of his thoughts, still unable to take his eyes off Marcus. “Are you ok? You look pretty beaten up.” He added, neither of them moving, just looking at each other. It was almost as if they could somehow communicate just by looking at each other, but neither understood the other.

“I’m fine, no need to worry about that. But you didn’t ask me to be here just to ask me if I’m fine, so what happened?” Marcus said, walking down the stairs and stopping only when he was right in front of Lucifer.

Lucifer opened his mouth, ready to voice his fear, but no words seemed to come out. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was scared of the answer he might get, or if it was because Marcus was _so_ close to him. Either way, he needed to get his act together.

“Amenadiel and I talked and he told me something about you.” Lucifer started, every word carefully chosen.

 “And what did he say?” Marcus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He said that I should be careful around you. That you’re not really my friend and that you’re just using me to get what you want.”

“And you wanted to ask me if that is true? As if I couldn’t just lie, give you the answer you want and keep pretending until I get what I want and I don’t need you anymore.” Marcus said, his tone like velvet, a smile curled at the corners of his lips, his smile anything but mocking. Because that, asking someone if they’re just using you and expecting them to admit it, was such a naive thing to do and he couldn’t help not smiling.   

“I was hoping you wouldn’t lie, especially since you have no reason to lie. I’ll help you regardless of your answer.” Lucifer explained, averting his gaze from Marcus, in that moment realizing that perhaps calling Marcus was the wrong thing to do.

“Well, he’s not wrong. No, I am not your friend, but think about it, Lucifer: you’re literally helping me kill myself, do you really think that making friends is what I want to do right now?” Marcus said and when he put it like that it almost seemed foolish of Lucifer to think otherwise.

“Yeah, right. Fair enough.” Lucifer said, not sure what else he could say. He didn’t know what else to say because Marcus truly wasn’t at fault in this situation, so it would be unfair to let out all of his anger on him. Because it was his own fault, because he was too naive, and perhaps too hopeful.

All Lucifer wanted to do in that moment was cry because he was a fool enough to believe that Marcus was his friend. And he was so close to just breaking down, a little too close for his liking.

 “I’ll call you if I find anything that’s worth your time. Sorry for asking you to come all the way here for nothing, especially since you’re still... healing.” Lucifer muttered, his voice almost breaking towards the end, and with that he was out, heading for the elevator that led to his penthouse.

Marcus didn’t move, the realization of just how much he fucked up only sinking in when Lucifer left, Lucifer resembling a sad puppy in that moment. He looked in the direction Lucifer went, sighing before he went after Lucifer. He needed to fix this, because, from the looks of it, he actually cared about Lucifer.

Lucifer headed straight for the balcony, leaning onto the rail and gripping it tightly. He ignored the gorgeous view in its entirely, Lucifer so deep into thought that not even the beautiful sight of Los Angeles during night time helping.

A glass of whiskey was offered to him and he took it, turning only to be met by Marcus’ green eyes. “I’m sorry for what just happened.”

 Lucifer emptied the glass in one sip, smiling as he said: “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. This is my fault for being so naive.” Lucifer’s smile fell. “You shouldn’t have to apologize for that.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I did. Only because I want to die that doesn’t mean that I should be alone and I guess you realized that, but I didn’t. At least, I didn’t realize that until now.” Marcus said, voice barely above that of a whisper.

“I still don’t understand why you’re still here, or why you insist on being sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about. I can’t force you to be my friend, or to even tolerate me.” Lucifer said, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. “Plus, it’s a lot easier to kill someone you don’t care about, someone who is not your friend.” He added, tone harsh, as he stood up straight and lifted his chin just slightly.

“Yeah, well, I care about you, which is why I’m here.” Marcus said, taken aback by how harsh Lucifer turned all of sudden.

“Really? Because it didn’t look like it five minutes ago.” Lucifer pointed out, tone still harsh, eyes cold.

“Because I didn’t realize it until I saw you leaving after I told you that we’re not friends that I do care about you. That’s why I didn’t leave. That’s why I’m here. I realized my mistake and I want to fix it.” Marcus explained, taking one more step closer to Lucifer, barely a few inches being in between them in that moment. He reached to touch Lucifer’s face, hand shaking, but he dropped it in the last second.

“But, if you already made up your mind, I can’t do anything about it. At least i can say I tried.” He added, turning around and heading towards the elevator.

Lucifer turned around as well, watching Marcus leave. Marcus’ movements were stiff, his body still healing and the pain still present, not allowing him to move any more than that. Lucifer noticed that and he took it as his chance to do more than just watch Marcus leave.

 “Wait!”Lucifer said, rushing over to Marcus, who stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Lucifer. “Are you ok? I know you don’t die, but you said that your injuries bleed and hurt and you... seem in pain.” Lucifer said, walking behind Marcus and pulling up Marcus’ shirt.

“I’m fine.” Marcus protested, snatching his shirt from Lucifer’s hands and turning his head to look at Lucifer.

“It doesn’t look like it.” Lucifer pointed out, Marcus sighing as he realized that Lucifer was not gonna give up. He learned pretty quickly that Lucifer could be quite resilient when he wanted something, not accepting a no for an answer.

“Fine, it hurts, but I got used to it so it’s not a big deal.” Marcus admitted, the look on Lucifer’s face being that of pure horror. It took Marcus too long to realize what was wrong with what he said and when he did realize he scoffed. “I’m fine, Lucifer, I’m serious. I’ve handled worse.”

“You shouldn’t have to handle this, nor something worse.” Lucifer pointed out, caressing Marcus’ face as he guided Marcus so that he was facing in front of him. Lucifer pulled up Marcus’ shirt, running his hands across Marcus’ back. A shiver went down Marcus’ back, not used to being touched, not like that, not so gentle.

Marcus found himself closing his eyes, shoulders slumping down, as Lucifer started massaging his back, any little bit of tension that was in his still healing bones slowly disappearing. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed Lucifer’s touch and how it almost felt like magic in its purest and most powerful  form, taking away his pain and turning it into something pleasant.

He was also surprised by how gentle Lucifer was, not used to be treated as something fragile, something that could be hurt if pushed too much. No ever treated him like that, not even his own self. But there he was treating him as he was if he was soft and gentle, as if he was worthy is being taken care of, and that made a foreign but pleasant feeling grow inside of his chest.

“Any better?” Lucifer whispered in Marcus’ ear and Marcus couldn’t quite grasp how the supposed incarnation of all evil could be so... soft and gentle and loving. And even more so, he couldn’t quite grasp how someone as wonderful as Lucifer could care for him. It almost seemed like a paradox. But that was Lucifer for you, always full of surprises.

 “Much better, thanks.” Marcus breathed out, turning to look at Lucifer.

“Glad.” Lucifer muttered, Marcus’ eyes falling on Lucifer’s lips and before he knew it he leaned in, pressing his lips against Lucifer’s. Lucifer closed his eyes, but he didn’t lean back. The opposite actually, Lucifer leaning in even more, as if telling Marcus to finish what he began.

So Marcus obliged, no signs of any hesitation as Marcus wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist and pulled Lucifer even closer, getting rid of any space that was between them. Lucifer gasped at the unexpected gesture, grabbing onto Marcus’ shirt, trying to speed things up.

Marcus smirked at that, his lips still against Lucifer’s. It looked like Lucifer was in a dire need of a lesson in patience, and he was gonna give it to him. So he took it slow, with the kiss and with what followed afterwards. After all, they had all the time in the world.    

**Author's Note:**

> You can bet that Pierce is gonna regret that in the morning.


End file.
